Azura kills Kai-Lan/Ungrounded and reward day
Summary Azura does a good job and gets rewarded by Geon. Transcript: Part 1: Azura kills Evil Kai-Lan with her blessed lance *15th, 2018. 4:00 PM *Azura: Man, I'm so bored. What should I do? I know, I will kill Evil Kai-Lan with my blessed lance! *gets her blessed lance and leaves the Lakeside *(Azura walks away from The Lakeside) *(At Evil Kai-Lan’s House) *Evil Kai Lan: I'm going to upload porn pictures of Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina and Athena Asamiya! Har Har Har Har Har! *Azura (offscreen) Not on my watch, young lady! *Evil Kai-Lan: Uh oh, it's Azura. *Azura: That's right. I'm going to kill you with a blessed lance. *Evil Kai-Lan: No! (X30) Please don’t kill me! *Azura: It doesn't matter, now it's time to die! *fights with Evil Kai-Lan by punching and kicking, a dust cloud forms with some stars and some of the arms, heads, and legs peek out from the cloud. We hear face punching, face kicking, and people yelling and fighting sound effects at the same time. 18 minutes later, the dust cloud clears up and Azura won the fight *(Azura then uses her shining screech to destroy Evil Kai-Lan's stuff) *Azura: Yes! I finally killed Evil Kai-Lan and destroyed her stuff! *Evil Kai-Lan's funeral *(We see Azura, Ike, Female Kana, Shigure, The Mavericks, The King Of The Monsters and the girls in Evil Kai-Lan's grave) *Azura: I can't believe Evil Kai-Lan is dead. *Ike: That's right sweetheart, you'll definitely be rewarded after this funeral. *Shigure: I agree with my dad. *Female Kana: Me too. *Spark Mandrill: Me three. *Flame Mammoth: Me four. *Storm Eagle: Me five. *Sting Chameleon: Me six. *Armored Armadillo: Me seven. *Launch Octopus: Me eight. *Boomer Kuwanger: Me nine. *Chill Penguin: Me ten. *Wire Sponge: Me eleven. *Flame Stag: Me twelve. *Morph Moth: And me. *Magna Centipede: And me. *Crystal Snail: And me. *Bubble Crab: And me. *Wheel Gator: And me. *Overdrive Ostrich: And me. *Geon: And me. *Woo: And me. *Astro Guy: And me. *Rocky: And me. *Poison Ghost: And me. *Beetle Mania: And me. *Iris: And me. *Giffany: And me. *Dark Magician Girl: And me. *Lucina: And me. *Athena Asamiya: And me as well. *(The Priest appears) *Priest: Now it's time to send Evil Kai-Lan to heaven. * * * * * * * Part 2: The Save-Ums see the news about their mom killing Evil Kai-Lan *Custard: Cool! My mom killed Evil Kai-Lan! Part 3 Finale: Azura gets rewarded *Geon: Azura, thank you for killing Evil Kai-Lan, guess what? Today is reward day, first you're ungrounded in which you can do anything you want. *Azura: Thanks Geon. You're the best. What's my next reward? *Geon: Next reward, lie down on the bed. *(Azura lies down on her bed) *Azura: Okay, now what? *Geon: I'm going to clean your feet. But first, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Azura shows her dirty feet and bristle toenails to Geon) *Geon: Whoa! Your feet look very sore and dirty with blood and dirt from beating troublemakers up. Let me clean them. *(Geon gets soapy brushes and water) *Azura: No! (x20) Please, my feet are too ticklish. *Geon: It's okay Azura, it won't tickle too bad. It'll just tickle a bit. *(Geon scrubs the blood and dirt off of Azura's feet with soapy brushes and water) *Azura: (Laughs in her game voice) *Geon: *Azura: *Geon: *(Azura shows her toenails to Geon. Azura's toenails are broken and the polish is chipped) *Geon: Whoa! * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Feet cleaning videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos